


Phone Sex

by yongjun



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!akehoshi subaru, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega!hidaka hokuto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongjun/pseuds/yongjun





	Phone Sex

冰鹰北斗在床上睁开了朦胧的双眼，他扭头看向窗外，天灰蒙蒙的，也无法判断出具体的时辰。

也不知道自己睡了多久。北斗只觉得自己的脑子就像是一锅正在熬煮的浓粥，搅得生疼，身体里似乎也有一团熊熊燃烧的火焰，想要将他的身体熬煮发烂。北斗全身都失去了平时应有的气力，喘息逐渐变得粗重，染上了一丝情欲的气息。

北斗微咬下唇，呼吸力度逐渐加大，面色泛起如同喝醉了酒一般的酡红，心跳的声音一下又一下地撞击着意识模糊的脑海，以及后庭微微传来湿润的感觉无一不在提醒着他，一个omega，迎来了每隔一段时间就必经的，发情期。

北斗的初次分化是在高二时期，十七岁的年纪，作为一个omega来说的确是太晚了些，晚到几乎他身边所有人都以为他是个平平无奇的beta，就连他自己也是这么认为的，所以身边从来就没有带着抑制剂一类的药品。

不巧的是，在他分化当天，佐贺美老师居然出人意料地请了病假，北斗拿不到针对omega的抑制剂，浑身颤抖着缩在保健室的角落里，感受着分化带来的猛烈的初潮。保健室里淡淡的消毒水味刺激着北斗的感官，要知道一个初次分化的omega的欲望是十分可怕的，北斗只能祈求不要有人发现自己，这样他才能在以后的校园生活中一如往常地挺起腰板，继续担当起2-A班那个认真负责的好班长，继续作为trickstar的队长带领大家前行，继续把那个不知名的感情埋藏在心底……

千万……不要被人……被人发现啊……

桌上的台灯一直没有关，灯泡周围晕染着一圈圈白色的光辉，亮得晃眼。

那时的北斗努力地攥着一根名为理智的丝线，身体似乎随时都要随着一波波的情潮流逝，突然，保健室外传来的声音猛地将北斗拽回了现实。

“呐呐阿木，这两节课都没有看到小北诶，你是不是把他藏起来啦~”

“啊？你在说什么啊明星君，我怎么能把冰鹰君那么大一个人藏起来呢，而且要藏的话，我宁愿把我自己藏起来啊，要是能不被泉前辈找到就好了。”

“好了好了，现在首要的就是要找到北斗，告诉他明天队长们要到学生会办公室去开会的，唉，你们两个人这么闹腾，也就只有北斗才管得住你们。”

“欸不要这么说嘛阿绪，让我来看看小北是不是躲在保~健~室里啦？”

不、不要开门！北斗一瞬间瞪大了双眼，他们要是开了门，自己这羞耻的样子就要被队员们一览无余了，到时候还怎么有颜面再出现在他们面前……

北斗张了张嘴，发现自己根本没有多余的力气发声，所有能发出的声音，也不过是在情潮冲击下激荡出的一声声喘息而已。

门把手转动的声音吱呀传入耳膜，北斗绝望地闭上了双眼，但开门的声音却就此停住了。

门外的明星在扭开门把手的那一瞬间，一股浓烈的蜜糖甜味扑鼻而来，浓郁得就像浅褐色的麦芽糖要从空气中缓慢滴落至地面，明星停住了手上的动作，余光看了看游木和衣更，同为beta的两人似乎完全感受不到这股浓郁的气息，明星便能确定了，保健室里有一个正处于发情期的omega。

明星又将保健室的门重新关上，露出他招牌的闪亮微笑找借口将游木衣更二人支走后,他又转回来站在门口，手握住门把，却迟迟不敢打开。

此刻的明星脑子里也很乱，他一个正常发育的健康alpha，遇到这种情况的正确做法应该是让感受不到信息素的beta来帮助里面这个可怜的omega，而不是像现在这样，支走了在场的所有beta，然后自己一个alpha站在门前，甚至还想要进去，进到这个充满了甜蜜信息素气味的房间里去。

明星深呼吸一口，刚才他的直觉告诉他，这个气味，里面正在发情的那个omega，是小北，是他的队长，冰鹰北斗。

前一段时间，每次在练习完后，大家都是一身大汗，但是明星总觉得练习室里有股淡淡的香味，就像那种清甜的糖果，甜而不腻。经过大吉般敏锐的嗅觉判断，明星发现了，这股香味来自于小北，大家都认为是beta的小北。

或许是因为气味过于细微，又或许是嗅觉过于灵敏，整个练习室，除了明星，其他没有人留意到了飘散在练习室里的淡淡清香。

于是乎，每次在练习时，明星总是会不经意间向北斗靠近一点点，再靠近一点点，轻嗅着他身上传来的气息，在他鼻尖萦绕不散，明星心里产生了一种诡异的满足感，这是之前从未感受过的。

好想更靠近他一点。

好想与他更进一步。

拥抱，亲吻，亦或是……

明星意识到了什么，但是他只是将这个想法深深地埋在心底，在周围亲近的人绝大部分都是无法感知信息素的beta时，明星就像是吃到糖果的小孩子，自私地将这个秘密保存在心里，不跟任何人分享，似乎只有这样，这时候小北才是属于自己一个人的。

门再次打开，这次的开门声没有一点迟疑，北斗还是蜷成一团，紧闭着双眼，试图逃避现实。

但是接下来，保健室门锁上的咔哒声却硬生生逼得北斗睁开了眼睛，惊惧中目光对上的，却是一脸苦笑着的、他此刻最不想看见的——明星昴流。

丝线崩断了。

后来发生了什么，在情潮的影响下北斗也不大清楚，只记得那次二人交缠在一起的粗重喘息，以及扭头看见的、不断晃动着的刺眼台灯而已。

而此时的冰鹰北斗正躺在床上，当初那种熟悉的反应再度袭来。后庭一张一缩的感觉分外明显，正源源不断地分泌着黏滑的热液，洇湿的内裤紧贴在穴口的位置，传来一阵酥麻的痒意。双腿在不知不觉间绞紧、摩擦，大腿内侧皮肤隐隐发红，身上出了一层薄汗，透着粉红的色泽，肆意挥洒着独属于omega的气味，两片薄唇微微张开，发出让人情动不已的喘息。

蜜糖的香甜在房间内四散开来，大大的双人床上北斗如同当年一样蜷成一小团，头埋在旁边的枕头里，几近疯狂地嗅着明星残存的信息素味道，薄荷叶的清凉本应该提神醒脑，但充斥着alpha薄荷气味的枕头却愈发激起了北斗的欲望。

好想他。

为什么偏偏是这个时候呢，明星在出差录节目啊……

好想他。

为什么，为什么这个时候明星那家伙偏偏不在啊！

越想着便越有些生气，手机就放在不远的床头，北斗伸直手臂试图去够到，突然身体触电般的感觉让北斗一下猛地栽倒在柔软的床垫上，顿时失去了大半力气，索性就栽在床上不起来了。

突如其来的手机铃声将埋在床里的北斗震了一下，接着用尽力气将手机凑到眼前——

明星昴流。

++++++++++

〖喂喂？是小北吗？〗

啊……是明星啊，这个时候来电话，真是的……

“明…明星。”

〖小北？想我了没有哇？我在这里录节目真的超级超级想你的☆~〗

……北斗实在是没有多余的精力来回答明星的疑问，于是回答明星的就只是起伏在不断的急促呼吸而已。

〖小北？〗

“……唔…！”

听到了熟悉的声音，一大股热液又从后穴涌出，在床单上留下了一大片羞耻的深色水渍。

裤子已经湿透了，黏哒哒地粘在臀部，让人不爽。

〖……〗

〖那个……又到时候了吗，小北？〗

北斗没有回答，但答案两个人心知肚明。

〖对不起啊小北，我想现在我没办法回来陪你呢。〗

“……嗯……没…没事，我……我自己可以……”北斗只觉得心脏要从胸腔内蹦出来了，只能哼哼唧唧地拼凑出不明所以的语言碎片。

〖小北？〗

……

〖要不这样吧，小北，你闭上眼睛。〗明星的声音放缓了，与之前的活泼不同，语调轻柔起来。

〖闭上眼睛，想象我就在你身边，你在床上吧？我就躺在你身边。〗

冰鹰北斗闭上了双眼，旁边枕头上属于明星的薄荷香气轻轻刺激着他的大脑，有那么一瞬间，似乎明星真的在他身边。

〖我们每次开始做之前，你还记得我都会怎样做吗？〗

“摸…摸……我的……”北斗体内的羞耻心使他对那些词语难以启齿。

〖不要害羞啦，小北~好好想想，说出来，不要怕，我在这里呢。〗明星继续用轻缓的语调诱导着。

〖来，说出来，我在摸哪里？用你的手去感受一下。〗

修长而又骨节分明的手顺着平坦但有些腹肌的小腹往上抚摸，指尖轻触到了那敏感的一小粒，在情欲的催动下，早已涨立起来。

〖我的……我的……不行啊……啊…说不出口……〗羞耻心还是占了上风。

明星在电话那头几不可闻地叹了口气，却还是微笑着，安抚道，〖没关系的，不想说我们就不说。〗

〖你想象我的手，在那上面来回抚摸，食指打着转转，在你耳根后面轻呼一口气——呼——〗

明星呼出的那口气似乎真通过电话传到了北斗敏感的身体，腰眼一阵酥麻，继而触电的感觉传递至全身，手机不慎从指间滑落，正好落在耳边，明星的声音更加贴近了。

两只手都空闲了，不自觉地捏上胸前的两粒，指尖不停搔刮着，直至乳头粉红充血。北斗闭上眼睛，嘴里咬着衣边，发出暧昧的声音。粉嫩的乳头受到衣料的摩擦，在空气中愈发颤巍巍地挺立着。

〖小北的那里超级敏感的吧~那么接下来，我要亲你咯，嘴巴张开，啊——〗

北斗的右手顺着喉结一路摸上了两片炽热的薄唇，由于体温的升高，透着殷红的嘴唇缓缓张开，露出里面整齐的牙齿。指尖轻轻撬开贝齿，与舌头一同搅动，发出的啧啧的水声。

〖……唇舌交缠在一起，噗，声音还挺大的，〗想象着电话那头的北斗，明星忍不住笑了。

指尖从口中抽出，牵出一根细长的银丝，北斗面色潮红，“还不都是你的错！”

〖但是小北也有爽到不是吗？嘿嘿，回来要给我十元硬币做奖励哦☆要闪亮亮的那种！〗

“唔……再…再说吧。”

〖这个时候，我的另一只手应该滑动到了哪里？握住它。〗

另一只手不由自主地随着明星的话语向下摸索，握住了那根勃发已久的阴茎。北斗的手上没有什么茧，软软的掌心覆盖在阴茎上来回撸动，指尖轻轻揉搓冠状物的顶端，微微沁出些透明的前列腺液。北斗低喘着，整个身体都因为兴奋而不住地颤抖着。

〖是……是不是很舒服？〗明星也开始有了些微微的喘气，对对方非常了解的北斗自然能预料到明星在做什么。

“这样看起来，你应该也很舒服吧？”北斗深呼吸了一口，嘴角不经意上扬。

〖嘿嘿，这个时候还在耍帅嘛，不过接下来才是正事哦……小北~〗

〖顺着它往后摸……小北，你那里一定已经湿透了吧？〗

北斗的手指顺着阴茎一路往后，磨蹭过会阴，激起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，终于，到了那块自己几乎从未触碰过的隐秘之地。

〖先把裤子脱下来吧，小北，连同内裤一起，然后把腿张开。〗

清脆的少年音似乎有某种魔力，北斗听话地脱下了那条几乎能拧出水来的内裤，双腿成M字型张开，湿润的后穴充分暴露在空气中，略微有些凉意。

〖小北的气味，是甜甜的哦，就像你最喜欢的金平糖一样，小北也是甜甜的呀☆〗

〖所以，我要慢慢品尝。〗

〖从你的乳尖慢慢向下，划过小北的肚脐，舌尖轻轻画一个圈，继续向下，一直舔到小北的那里~〗

北斗的指尖划过穴口外的一层层褶皱，轻轻向内揉搓，却是更加刺激了不断流淌着淫液的后穴，温热湿滑，急不可耐地期待着被进入、被填满。

〖我伸了一根手指进去，手指在里面轻轻转圈。〗

试探着将指尖轻轻探入隐秘的后穴，立即被穴肉紧紧包裹住，北斗第一次感受到这奇妙的触感，指尖进入时被柔软的肉壁不断吸吮，试图抽出时反而紧缩着不让手指离开着温暖的密道。

难怪明星每次都有意犹未尽的感觉，北斗如此想到。

〖接下来是第二根……第三根……进出…很顺畅了，那么，我要进来了〗

〖……呼，感受到了吗？〗

“嗯……嗯。”北斗的三根手指已经插到了顶，穴口处紧绷的触感实在是有些不太好受。

〖放轻松，我要开始动了，你里面好紧啊……小北……〗

明星这个呆瓜，就这个时候还挺入戏的，嘛，我也是，居然会陪他一起做这种事……北斗心里有些好笑，却继续放任自己沉沦。

手指在股间抽插的速度不断加快，两人在电话间传播的喘息声也愈发急促。北斗的手指带出一连串暧昧的声响，身体也在两人交缠的呼吸中紧绷起来，就连脚尖都在紧紧地勾住床单，攥出一道道褶皱。体内并不充盈的感受愈发地激起北斗的渴望，细碎的呻吟从口中不断流出，身体也因此越发情动，就连马眼处都凝结出了晶莹甜腻的泪滴。

身后的洞穴随着手指的迅速抽动变得松软开阔，从指尖的缝隙中微微透出粉红色的穴肉，滑腻的透明液体涌出又随着手指的动作挤入穴口，带出让人脸红心跳的黏腻水声，前方柱体也在手掌的不断抚慰下获得绝高的快感，一前一后的双重刺激，使生理盐水不受控制地滑落眼眶，在双颊留下一连串的泪痕，北斗整个人都湿透了，由内而外。

“明星……明星…”北斗细细地低喘着爱人的名字，“我…我要……射……”

〖…小北……〗电话里的明星声音低沉了，〖我们一起……〗

话音未落，乳白色的粘液便从北斗的前端喷涌而出，斑斑点点的白色印渍洒落在小腹上，留下暧昧色情的痕迹。

与此同时，电话那端的明星，也伴随着一阵剧烈的抽搐释放了，在空中划出一道白浊的细线，随即瘫坐在他私人的休息室内。

这一瞬间，两人的信息素似乎一如往常地交融在一起，就像浓稠的蜜糖缓缓浇灌在清凉的薄荷叶上，沁出醉人的阵阵芬芳。

发泄完毕的北斗只觉得浑身如虚脱了般无力，身下一片潮湿，想了想刚才的荒唐，后知后觉地用还透着些许粉红的胳臂遮住了双眼，无奈地笑了。

不知过了多久。

“喂，明星，还在听吗？”

〖小北？我还在的哦！〗

“这回弄脏的床单衣服你来洗。”

〖欸——欸？！〗

“所以，早点回来。”

明星刚想说些什么，电话就立马被挂掉了，他想了想，给北斗发了条line。

“小北想要我早点回来吗，那我当然是现在就回家啦☆”

工作什么的，随它去吧~


End file.
